Ability to See
by darkness wasted
Summary: Thanks to an accident, Cream can now see the future. She gets the shock of her young life when she sees a vision of Tails in the future. She rushes to tell him but would he believe her when she says she sees them getting married?


**Ability To See**

**Summary**: Thanks to an accident, Cream can now see the future. She gets the shock of her young life when she sees a vision of Tails in the future. She rushes to tell him but would he believe her when she says she sees them getting married and having two children?

* * *

In the center of Eggman's base the fight to stop him continued. It was in the middle of the night when Eggman broke out of prison and began to destroy the city. Sonic and friends began their own assault on the doctor. Tails flew over head with Cream and Amy while Knuckles and Sonic fought below.

Cream looked out the window and frowned. She didn't like violence and she didn't want to see her friends get hurt. She looked in the seat ahead of her and saw that Amy was glaring down at the robots below. Her friend Cheese was sitting on her lap shouting at her.

She blinked and looked at him. She was about to ask what was the matter when suddenly the ship began to rock and bounce violently. Cream hugged Cheese and screamed with Amy as they hung onto their seats. Up in the captain's seat, Tails was trying to regain control of the plane.

"Tails! What's going on!"

Tails looked back at Amy and said, "We've been hit! Brace yourselves!"

The gang screamed as the made a fast decent to the ground below where the battle was. Tails tried to pull up but it was no use. Cream's eyes widen and held Cheese to shield him. She closed her eyes and all she heard was a loud crashing sound.

**

"Cream? Sweetie?"

Cream closed her eyes shut tightly for a moment then slowly opened them. She looked around and was greeted with a bright light. She yawned and her vision became less blurry. She looked up and saw her mother. She teared up and reached for her. Vanilla smiled and reached for her daughter. She hugged her gently and began to sooth her.

"Cream!"

The baby rabbit looked up and smiled. Her friends rushed in to see her. She noticed Amy had a large medical wrap around her arm, Tails had one on his left tail an on his right ear, then Sonic and Knuckles didn't seemed injured at all.

"Thanks, Amy! I would some ice cream!" Cream shouted gleefully. She was in her home when she saw the familiar surroundings. Amy blinked for a second and shuck her head quickly to shake off something.

"How'd you know I was going to ask if you wanted some?" Amy asked in shock. Cream's eye widened and she looked at everyone.

"Must've been her stomach talking." Sonic chuckled. Amy smiled, nodded, and went off to the kitchen to get Cream's favorite.

"Thanks, mister Knuckles! I've always wanted one!" Cream shouted out happily. Everyone's attention went to Knuckles. His eyes were wide and he looked at Cream.

"Huh?"

"A new Chao egg for Cheese! Thank you!"

"But I didn't...not yet I mean...how did you know?"

Cream blinked and looked around. Sonic went up to her and placed a hand on her head. She looked at him and frowned. He smiled and sat on the bed near her. She looked at him and Sonic chuckled.

"You doing okay, Cream?" He asked. Cream thought for a second and gasped. Her eyes widen. She automatically pulled Sonic towards her and he was now holding himself over her. In that same moment, Amy came in the room but tripped and sent the ice cream all over where Sonic used to be sitting.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Amy quickly said. But no one paid any attention to her. They were all looking at Cream in shock. How did she know that that was going to happen?

"Cream?" Sonic said while he stood up off her. He looked at her in shock. Cream began to tear up. She was scared of what was going on. She teared up and Tails rushed to her. He placed his good tail around her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Cream. We'll figure out what's wrong with you." Cream held back her tears but nuzzled against the kitsune's warm, soft fur.

**

The following week they took Cream to a doctor who said he's seen this in many other mobians. Cream can now see the future thanks to the head injury that happened in the crash. Cream didn't know what to do but she enjoyed seeing the future now.

She enjoyed it until she had a vision that Sonic was going to get drowned by one of Eggman's robots in the next fight. Thanks to her help, Sonic was able to avoid the robot she described and allowed Knuckles and Amy to handle it themselves.

While relaxing on her lawn, Cream yawned and began to drift off into a nap. She closed her eyes and her visions began again. She saw a chapel. She looked around and saw decorations around the chapel. She looked up at the double doors of the chapel and saw that they were opened. Just like every vision, it seems like she's living them.

She walked through the doors and the people all around her stood up. She smiled at them and walked onward. Instead of taking a seat with them, something told her to keep going. She looked ahead and gasped. There stood a much older looking Tails in a black tuxedo. He looked handsome and she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She reached him and they held hands. The vision drew into a close as Cream opened her eyes. She looked up at the sky and gasped. She sat up instantly and looked over at Cheese who was still napping on the ground beside her. She quickly grabbed him, which woke him up, and raced to tell her mother.

After explaining to her mother what she saw, Vanilla said she had to tell Tails so that he knows about the vision. But Vanilla said it sounding nervous. She didn't want Cream to get her hopes up. Seeing the future meant that it changed.

**

Cream flew over to Tails' workshop. She found him in the garage. He was under his plane and was working hard on fixing what the accident had done to it. Its been weeks since the accident so the plane was in bad shape.

"Tails?"

"Cream? Hey. How about you head inside. I'll be there in a minute." Tails said without coming out from under the plane. She walked into the house with Cheese. She's been there many times before and knew her way around. She sat on the sofa and waited. Just as he promised he went into the house totally covered in oil.

"What's up, Cream?" He asked while he took a seat beside her.

"...I had another vision..."

"Really? Is everything alright?"

"It's about...us."

Tails raised an eyebrow and gave her his full attention. She took in a deep breath and looked at him. He could tell she was worried so to calm her he placed both his tails around her making her giggled. He smiled and continued to give her his attention.

"I saw a wedding and you in a tuxedo. I couldn't see myself but I was walking towards you and you looked happy. I felt happy knowing that you were happy. Then the vision ended."

Tails looked at her for a second then pulled his tails away from her. He looked at the ground for a second. Cream thought she made him angry and became nervous. She whimpered for a minute. Tails looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I dreamed about that for ages." The fox smiled. Cream's eyes widen. Tails smiled and chuckled. He then said, "When we're older I did plan on asking you out then in a while later I was hoping to ask you to marry me. But that's when we're older. Not now when you can have whomever you want. I just want you happy."

Cream didn't know what to say. She was thinking about boys yet. That always seemed to fall on Amy. The young rabbit smiled and hugged Tails. He hugged her back.

"Just because you saw us like that doesn't mean you have to think you're mine or anything." Tails said. Cream nodded and kissed his nose in a friendly gesture. She said she had to head home for tea and that she'd see him smiled and nodded. He watched her leave and sighed.

"That's one vision I _hope_ comes true." He said with a sighed that followed.

* * *

**I really don't like how I ended this. If I come up with a better one I'll update it. Or if you have a better ending idea then maybe you can send it to me and I'll give you credit for it. Alright? Thanks for reading this story. =3**


End file.
